


Behave

by emphasisonem



Series: Less Than Professional [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Steve Rogers, Light Spanking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Turn around,” Bucky growls low in his throat, and Steve whimpers but complies. “And <i>behave</i>.”</p><p>“Fuck me,” Steve groans as Bucky’s hands resume their work.</p><p>“If you’re a good boy,” Bucky whispers, leaning down and nibbling at Steve’s earlobe. “If you can behave for me, Steve, I’ll make it so good for you when I come over after work.”</p><p>
  <b>In which Steve disrupts sessions on purpose to get what he wants from Bucky and Bucky does not (really) mind. Sequel to "Us Kids From Brooklyn."<b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behave

**Author's Note:**

> You guys can thank the lovely CaliFornia for this one because once we started talking about Steve being unable to behave during sessions I lost pretty much all control of my imagination. Hope you enjoy it!

“Do you remember when I told you I had one condition?” Bucky huffs as he kneads Steve’s muscles, trying desperately to keep control of the situation. They’ve been exclusive for a little over three months now, and this is becoming an increasingly standard problem during their sessions. “One condition for the two of us dating?”

“Yes,” Steve’s voice is high and breathy, and _Christ,_ Bucky wants nothing more than to flip the blond onto his back and crawl on top of him. “Buck, I know, I just-”

Bucky adds a little more pressure and Steve moans low in his throat, hips stuttering as Bucky massages a knot from his injured shoulder. “God, I can’t help my reaction when you touch me. I want you.”

“And I want you,” Bucky chuckles. “But I also want you to recover completely so you can get back to doing what you love, sweetheart.”

“Bucky,” Steve keens as Bucky’s fingers work, breath coming out in little pants. “Jesus, I know you’re itchin’ to see me back on that mound, but you’re fuckin’ killin’ me here.”

Steve flips onto his back, grabbing Bucky by the back of the neck and pulling him into a fierce kiss. Bucky allows Steve’s tongue to trace his lips, opens his mouth for the blond and lets him explore for a moment before placing a hand on Steve’s chest and pushing him down.

“Turn around,” Bucky growls low in his throat, and Steve whimpers but complies. “And _behave_.”

“Fuck me,” Steve groans as Bucky’s hands resume their work.

“If you’re a good boy,” Bucky whispers, leaning down and nibbling at Steve’s earlobe. “If you can behave for me, Steve, I’ll make it so good for you when I come over after work.”

Steve whines, and Bucky’s cock jumps at the sound, but he’s going to get through this goddamn session if it’s the last thing he does. The blond’s hands are gripping the table so hard that his knuckles are white, and Bucky can’t wait to have Steve like this later, begging for Bucky to take him apart.

“I have another appointment after this,” Bucky keeps his voice low and soothing as he massages. “You’re not going to try anything when I’m finished. You’re going to get dressed and give me a kiss goodbye. You’re going to behave. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” Steve breathes, hips jolting as Bucky squeezes his shoulder. The brunet moves away and Steve pulls himself up from the table, arms shaking. Bucky turns so that Steve can dress without distraction and smiles when he feels the other man’s arm at his waist.

“You sure that other appointment can’t wait?” Steve’s eyes are glassy with desire and there’s a smirk curling at the corner of his mouth that Bucky knows means trouble. Bucky stiffens as Steve noses his way up Bucky’s neck, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses as he travels upward.

Steve’s mouth is on his a moment later, and the temptation to just toss Steve back onto the massage table and fuck him right here is almost too much for Bucky to bear. He can feel Steve’s length pressing against his thigh, and he just manages to suppress the moan building up in his throat. Bucky pulls away, mouth a thin line, gray eyes hard and flinty.

“You’re not behaving, Stevie,” Bucky’s tone is stern as he pushes Steve back against one of the walls, delighting in the way the other man’s breath catches in his throat. “I suppose I’m going to have to teach you a lesson later.”

Steve shudders against Bucky as the brunet catches his lips in a quick kiss. “Go. I’ll see you when I’m done here.”

Steve looks wrecked as Bucky pulls away, eyes wide and chest heaving, but he nods and starts for the door.

“And Stevie?” Bucky calls before Steve opens the door. The blond turns, quirking a brow in question.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself before I get there,” Bucky growls, loving the way Steve sighs out a little moan and nods.

Bucky’s grin is predatory as Steve stumbles out of the room. He’d never admit it, but he adores the fact that the blond can’t keep it together during these appointments, even if it does make it much more difficult to do his job.

 

* * *

 

Steve nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a knock on his door a little after four. He strides over quickly, opening it and pulling Bucky inside as quickly as possible. Steve’s on the brunet immediately, pushing him back against the hard surface of the door, lips moving against the other man’s desperately.

Bucky laughs breathlessly as he pushes Steve back gently, taking the blond’s hand and leading him back to the bedroom. Bucky undresses Steve slowly, lips tracing the skin he exposes with agonizing softness.

“Bucky,” Steve whines as the brunet’s lips circle a nipple and begin to suck. “Bucky, _please_.”

“Oh, Stevie,” Bucky’s voice is low and dark. “You don’t think you’re going to get what you want without earning it, do you? Especially since you couldn’t be a good boy for me today.”

Steve shivers, moaning as Bucky’s mouth resumes its gentle assault. Up until a few weeks ago, Steve hadn’t realized the extent of his submissive streak. Bucky’d made an offhand joke about punishing Steve if he couldn’t keep himself under control during an appointment, and neither of them had been prepared for the desperate groan that had ripped from Steve’s throat.

“Is that what you want?” Bucky had asked, breathless and panting as he tugged gently on Steve’s short hair. “Do you want me to punish you when you act up, Steve?” Steve’s moan in response had been all the answer Bucky needed, and now Steve’s actively misbehaving during their sessions to get this dominant Bucky into his bed.

“On your knees,” Bucky whispers as he trails kisses back up Steve’s chest once he’s undressed him completely, and the blond drops immediately. Bucky’s gray eyes have been swallowed up by the black of his pupils and his breath is coming in whistling little gasps as he looks down at Steve.

“Take my cock out, Steve,”  Bucky commands, and Steve’s fingers fumble to undo the button and slide the zipper of Bucky’s jeans down. “Suck.”

Steve groans as he takes Bucky into his mouth, bobbing along the hardened shaft. He whines low in his throat as Bucky’s long fingers tangle in his hair, pulling. Steve adores fucking Bucky, loves making the brunet writhe and scream beneath him, but there’s something undeniably arousing about the way Bucky takes charge in the bedroom when they play this little game.

Bucky guides Steve, thrusting gently into the blond’s mouth with practiced ease, and _god_ , Steve’s so hard he could cry when Bucky hits the back of his throat. The other man’s musky scent is overwhelming and Steve can’t get enough of the salty taste of Bucky on his tongue.

“Enough,” Bucky commands, but his voice is ragged and Steve feels a swell of pride as the brunet stumbles back a step or two. “On the bed, now. On your knees.”

Steve complies eagerly, smiling at the soft chuckles that escapes Bucky as he scrambles onto the mattress. “So eager, baby. So eager to learn your lesson. Why can’t you behave this well during our sessions, I wonder?”

Steve can hear the sound of Bucky’s clothes hitting the floor and whimpers as he feels Bucky's fingers trailing up the back of his thigh, the weight of his hand settling on the firm globe of Steve’s ass cheek.

“Do you know what I think?” Bucky whispers, rubbing soothing circles on Steve’s skin. “I think you _like_ being punished.”

“Bucky,” Steve gasps out, trembling as he glances back over his shoulder at the brunet. “Bucky, _please_.”

“Am I right, Stevie?” Bucky’s voice is gravelly with want, and Steve’s cock begins to leak as Bucky kneads the flesh of his ass. “Do you like it? Do you like it when I punish you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Steve moans, broken and shuddering and Bucky hasn’t even touched him yet.

“Can’t be a good boy during sessions,” Bucky tuts, pulling his hand away. “Can you be a good boy for me now, Steve?”

“Yes,” Steve’s voice has taken on a desperate edge, but he doesn’t care. All he cares about is getting Bucky’s hands on him. “Yes, I’ll be good. Buck, _please_ , I swear.”

Steve groans as Bucky’s palm lands, hard and open on his backside.

“Be quiet, Steve,” Bucky’s voice is soft, but there’s no mistaking the command in his tone. Steve shivers, nodding. Steve inhales sharply, hips thrusting forward each time Bucky’s hand connects. He can’t help whimpering occasionally, but Bucky allows that.

“Such a good boy for me,” Bucky purrs, leaning down to kiss Steve’s tender skin. “You can make noise now, baby. Wanna hear you scream for me.”

Steve does just that as Bucky pulls him open and begins tonguing at his entrance.

 

* * *

 

More often than not, Bucky lets Steve take the reins when they go to bed, but he’d be lying if he said he doesn’t love it when he’s got Steve like this, sweaty and writhing and begging for Bucky’s cock as he gets him nice and wet.

“Buck,” Steve gasps as Bucky slips two fingers coated liberally with lube past the tight ring of muscle, tongue still working him over. “God, so good.”

Bucky hums against him and Steve moans. Bucky hardens further at the sound, cock hanging heavy between his legs as he preps Steve. The sounds the blond makes spur him on, and he grins as Steve screams when Bucky grazes his prostate.

“Bucky,” Steve pants, shaking. “Bucky, fuck me. Come on, _please_.”

“Such a good boy,” Bucky murmurs as he maneuvers Steve onto his right side, still concerned about Steve’s recovering shoulder even in this haze of lust. The brunet tears open a condom and quickly rolls it on. “Gonna make you come, Stevie.”

Once they’re situated, Bucky grips Steve’s thigh where it meets his knee so that he can position himself as Steve’s entrance.

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky groans as he slides into Steve’s tight, wet heat. “So good for me, honey.”

Bucky starts off slow, reveling in the drag of Steve’s muscles along his oversensitive cock. Steve pushes back against him, keening and desperate for more.

“Harder,” Steve moans as Bucky thrusts without haste. Bucky knows exactly what Steve wants, knows the blond needs it rough and fast, but he’s going to have him begging for it. “Buck, please.”

“I don’t know,” Bucky grins as he sucks at the skin of Steve’s neck as he moves within the other man. “I don’t know if you’ve learned your lesson yet, honey.”

“Bucky,” Steve whimpers. “Bucky, I’ll be so good for you, I swear. Honey, _please_.”

“God, Stevie,” Bucky moans as he begins to thrust harder. “So pretty when you beg for it.”

The way Steve cries out his name as Bucky picks up the pace has the brunet’s nerves singing below his skin, and Bucky knows he’s not going to be able to last much longer. He wraps fingers around Steve’s cock, stroking him in time with his increasingly frenzied thrusts.

“You gonna be a good boy and come when I tell you to, Steve?” Bucky growls, nearly losing it when Steve sobs out a moan.

“Yes,” Steve gasps. “God, yes. Whatever you want, Bucky.”

“Fuck, Steve,” Bucky pants as his orgasm approached, increasing the pace of his hand on Steve’s cock. “Come on, baby. Come for me.”

Steve shudders against him, hips bucking as he comes with a shout of Bucky’s name. Bucky holds Steve tight as his own climax rolls through him.

“Fuck,” Steve groans as Bucky pulls out and rolls over to curl into the brunet’s side. “Fuck, Bucky.”

“That’s what we just did, yeah,” Bucky chuckles as he pulls off the condom, tying it and tossing it into the wastebasket beside Steve’s bed. He turns his head, capturing Steve’s lips in a sweet kiss, smiling as he pulls back. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and wraps an arm around Bucky’s waist, laying his head on Bucky’s chest. “You too.”

“You know,” Bucky grins as he runs gentle fingers through Steve’s hair. “You can just ask for this kind of thing if you want it. You don’t have to sabotage our appointments.”

Steve chuckles. “You just seem into it when I top. I figured I’d have to work you up to get you to take control once in a while.”

“Stevie,” Bucky smirks as he places a kiss to Steve’s temple. “I do love it when you fuck me. You’re very good at it.”

Steve snorts as he begins nuzzling Bucky’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin gently. “Glad you approve.”

“But we both clearly enjoy this too,” Bucky cups Steve’s face with one hand. “I know you’ll keep acting up during appointments because obviously that does something for you. But you can ask for this whenever you want it.”

“Ok,” Steve sighs with a content smile as Bucky pulls the sheets over the two of them. Bucky drifts into a doze, happy that he’s made Steve happy and thrilled that maybe he can get through some of their appointments without having to reprimand his stubborn boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
